Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?
by Alpha Wolf Demon
Summary: This story is not complete! It is continued by my friend Layla Nasreen, go there to read it! Same title
1. New Look

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, but if I did I would certainly take Draco dreams.

Summary: (HBP never happened) Hermione has gone through some drastic changes over the summer and no longer looks like the goody-two-shoes-book-worm. Could it have anything to do with the fact that she is adopted? What will happen when none other then Draco Malfoy sees her new look in a muggle club, but does not recognize her? Perhaps instead of a date with destiny, it all begins with a dance. (HG/DM)

88888888888

New look

88888888888

I looked at myself in the mirror, no more bookworm. My hair was straightened, falling to just below my shoulders, and had blue and green highlights in it. I no longer wore all those cover up, school girl outfits. I as wearing dark blue low-ride, hip-hugger, bell-bottom jeans that laced all the way up with blue and green criss-crossing ribbon on both sides, showing an inch wide of skin from my hip down. I also wore a spaghetti strap, v-neck black shirt that ended about two inches below my breast and had thin green stripes angling inward, making my chest look bigger. Dark sparkly blue stilettos, big silver hoop earrings, a silver chain choker with the sign for Libra dangling from it and my moon belly button ring; completed the ensemble. For make-up I just wore light pink lip-gloss and a dark blue eye shadow and eyeliner. I also put in contacts that made my eyes have blue flecks in them.

"Scales! Hurry up!" a female voice called from downstairs.

"Coming Alexis!"

We were going to a club; I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, grabbing my keys from a nightstand at the bottom. Alexis stood waiting at the door she had on a red pleated mini skirt and a shirt like mine except with red stripes, she wore black stilettos with red sparkles. She also wore a choker with the sign for Taurus hanging from it and dangling earrings with stars. Alexis was the complete opposite of me, yet the same, it was like we were mirror twins. She had dark brown hair in contrast to my light and blue eyes.

"Hot!" we said in unison, laughing as we exited my flat and out towards my car.

I had moved out of my "parents" house, they didn't like the change. To bad, they could kiss my ass! I had changed and this was because of them. I was in my "fathers" office and found the most horrible of papers. My "parents" had lied to me for seventeen years. I became angry as I looked at the offensive papers.

I had been adopted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: yes I know its short, but it's to keep you comin back! Please review I welcome flames!


	2. You don’t know me

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco

Thanks to: StaroftheEarth—you are my very first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you!

_Recap:_

_I had moved out of my "parents" house, they didn't like the change. To bad, they could kiss my ass! I had changed and this was because of them. I was in my "fathers" office and found the most horrible of papers. My "parents" had lied to me for seventeen years. I became angry as I looked at the offensive papers._

_I had been adopted._

88888888888

You don't know me

88888888888

I parked my red jaguar in front of a big building with the words "_The Legion_" in red neon cursive, mounted over the entrance. It was a plain brick building with black double doors that every time they were opened the pounding music could be heard. Outside the doors was a big man with tattoos and a bald head, he doubled as the check in at the door and the clubs bouncer; there was also a long line of people. His name was Roy, and he was just a big ol' teddy bear when you got to know him. Alexis and I strode up to the doors just as a few girls did, and I mean middle school girls.

"Sorry not on the list," Roy said in a deep voice, the girls slumped away defeated. He didn't even look up as we approached.

"Get in the back of the line," he said still looking at his list.

"Now Roy, you know very well how impatient I a, and how I don't like lines," I said pouting, he looked up and smiled.

"Al! Scales! Didn't know it was you, you guys look great!" he said

"Why thank you. Can we go in now?" Alexis asked, linking arms with me.

"Of course," he said waving us on, "Scales, you singing tonight?"

"It's my night off," I replied walking into the pounding room.

I had gotten a job at "_The Legion_" as a singer and I was pretty well known, being called Scales because of my obvious like for my zodiac sign Libra, the scales. The whole name idea was Roy's', he was there for my interview his brother, Danny, owns the club.

As soon as Alexis and I were past the tables and onto the dance floor, we had already caused quit a stir with our dancing.

88888888888

The music was loud, pulsing throughout my body as I sat at the bar. I had just thrown off the 5th girl who had made an advance on me. Angrily I turned to the two responsible for my predicament, Crabe and Goyle.

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" I snapped

"Your mom wanted you to hang out with Pansy," Goyle stuttered.

_Oh yeah. _That was as good a reason as any to come to a muggle club. I looked around the room looking for anything of interest and I found it, on the dance floor. To girls dressed in cloths that matched yet were total opposites of each other, they looked like mirror twins. One had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin; the other had light brown hair with blue and green stripes, honey colored eyes, and skin a golden hue; she reminded me of the sirens I read about in fairytales when I was little. They danced like they hadn't a care in the world, moving in sync with each other, perfect for the fast up-beat tempo of the music. But only one of them caught my attention and that was the honey eyed siren that seemed to create the music from within her, she flowed so freely with it.

The fair skinned one stopped and took hold of the siren beauty, she spook to her then left leaving the golden siren alone on the dance floor as the next song came on. She danced, alone, and she was still amazing in her solo act.

_There's a place that's full of strangers,_

_Not a place for good girls._

_It's a place that's full of danger,_

_Wanting you, watching you._

I stood up from my stool, took one last swig of my beer.

"Draco?" Crabe asked.

"Stay," I hissed as I made my way over to my golden, honey eyed siren.

88888888888

Alexis had walked off to find another friend; I kept dancing as the next song came on Ricky Martin. (A/N: I still listen to him, I like his _songs_ not him)

_You make me feel like dancin'_

_Down on the riviera_

_There's a town called Saint Tropez_

_Where a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

_You make me feel like dancin'_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Let's go away to Saint Tropez_

_'Cause a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

I felt a hand tap on my shoulder and turned around to see none other then Draco Malfoy, with his trade mark smirk.

_We're makin' love, with just a glance_

_Un nouvo amor, a new romance_

"Can I help you?" I asked civilly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he said. '_He doesn't recognize me! This could be fun!'_

"Think you can keep up?" I said looking him up and down. He wore black pants with a silver chain hanging across his side, a black wife beater that hugged his well toned torso, and a dark green flannel, button down shirt, open, over it. His hair was no longer slicked back, but fell in his storm grey eyes in the front and all the way down past his ears in the back. '_Damn he looks hot! Wait! Where did that come from?'_

_There's a world that sleeps inside you_

_It's a world of reedom_

_It's a place_

_Where every dream you dream_

_Can come true_

_Who'd have thought_

_You'd waken your wild side_

_'Cause you were like a beauty queen_

_Who'd have thought_

_Your Pandora's box was me_

Instead of Draco answering me he took my hips and his hands and pulled me towards him. He leaned down towards my ear, his hot breath causing me shiver slightly, _slightly_!

_We're makin' love, with just a glance_

_Un nouvo amor, a new romance_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me dance_

_Un nouvo amor, a game of chance_

"I can, the question is can you?" he whispered. Draco then spun me out.

(A/N: if any of you has seen 'Dirty Dancing Havana Nights' that's how they were dancing, the rest can figure it out from the movie title and the fact that they're in a CLUB! Ok carry on)

_Who'd have thought_

_You'd walk on the wild side_

_'Cause you were always so pristine_

_Who'd have thought_

_You'd jump on the wild ride with me_

We flowed easily with one another. At one point I was turned around with my back pressed up against him, being so caught up in the joy of dancing a didn't pay attention to what I was doing.

_You make me feel like dancin'_

_Down on the riviera_

_There's a town called Saint Tropez_

_Where a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

I shimmied down his hard body and back up, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer (if possible) and we rocked back and forth.

_You make it feel like real thing_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Let's get away to Saint Tropez_

_'Cause a girl like you's a_

_"Pachanguera"_

Draco quickly turned me around and pulled me flush against him again. His hand trailed down my right leg, till it got to the back of my knee. Draco pulled my leg around his hip forcing my other leg to slide across the floor between his legs as he dipped me backwards.

_We're makin' love, with just a glance_

_Un nouvo amor, a new romance_

_You make me laugh_

_You make dance_

_Un nouvo amor, a game of chance._

We were both breathing heavily as the song ended. Draco pulled me back up, close to him; his face was inches from my own.

"I'm Draco," he said hoarsely.

"I'm--"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: cliffy yes I know, I couldn't resist! Will she tell? Who knows? Oh that right, I do! You _might_ find out in chapter 3. Review please!

Clicky button


	3. Daughter!

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did cause I want Draco. Hey! I got an idea! Who wants to help me take over Harry Potter?

Thanks to:

meenajon-I'll try and work on the chapter lengths

SlytherinPrincess22-THANK YOU!

_Recap:_

_We were both breathing heavily as the song ended. Draco pulled me back up, close to him; his face was inches from my own._

"_I'm Draco," he said hoarsely._

"_I'm--"_

88888888888

Daughter!

88888888888

"Ladies and Gentlemen," called the DJ cutting me off, "Are very own Scales is with us tonight!"

An uproar of shouts and applause could be heard from the crowed. Draco straightened me out.

"Scales? Even I've heard of her," Draco whispered to me. '_Wow I spread to the wizarding world?_' I had started working at the club last year; I worked during the summer break and any other break I got. Never had I thought my talent would reach the wizarding world, I mean come on! I only sang at a club!

"Would you like her to perform? Asked the DJ, whose name is coincidentally DJ (cheesy I know, couldn't think of anything else). '_I'm going to kill you1_' I thought at him.

The crow was chanting 'Scales! Scales!' so I grudgingly walked towards the platform. Draco grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm Scales," I replied walking away.

Mounting the platform I looked at the grinning DJ and glared. He only smiled and played my CD that had all the music to my songs. The crowd quieted down as the melody filled the room. I saw a pair of storm grey eyes covered by platinum blonde hair. As I sang I kept my eyes locked on his.

You

_I look into your eyes,_

_I see a whole new different world,_

_the world of peaceful times._

_To look into your eyes I see the true you,_

_That makes me love you so._

_When we laugh,_

_I feel nothing can go wrong,_

_When we hold hands,_

_Your warmth makes me never want to let you go._

_I love you,_

_More than you'll ever know,_

_More than I ever dare to show._

_You're my life,_

_My everything,_

_I just wanted you to know,_

_How much I love you. _

_I love you,_

_More than you'll ever know,_

_More than I ever dare to show._

_You've been there from the start,_

_You're always in my heart._

_So don't let me go,_

_All I wanted was for you to know._

88888888888

I could have sworn she watched me the whole song. '_Where have I seen you?_' The thought nagged, and the answer was there in the back of my mind. Her eyes it was something about her eyes that made me wonder. But her voice was so sweet it stopped me from thinking clearly. Then my arm started hurting, my left one, the mark was burning. I clutched my arm and looked for Crabe and Goyle. They were still by the bar; I headed over to them.

"We're being called," I hissed and headed out of the club, them following close behind.

88888888888

I watched from the stage as Draco and his thugs left. '_Why?_' I thought.

_I love yoooouuuu._

"Give it up for Scales!" cried DJ.

I stepped down from the stage and looked around for Alexis. I found her flirting with a red head at the bar.

"Lexi, I'm gonna go home,"

"Are you ok hun?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah just want to go home, do you need me to come back and get you?" I asked, I was her ride after all.

"I can drive her," the red head said. I nodded my head, hugged Alexis and left for home, waving to Roy.

88888888888

I knelt on the floor amongst the room full of Death Eaters.

"You all probably wonder why you were called," a voice hissed.

"Lucious, Draco, Ashing, arise," slowly all three of us stood up and looked into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord," we called in unison.

"I need you three to collect my daughter," there was a collective gasp.

"Your daughter?" a voice called out.

"Yes she was adopted when she was very young and I want her back. She will be coming of age and into her powers." Pettigrew walked around and gave each of us a parchment with an address.

"That is where she lives, go collect her immediately, let no one see you."

"Yes, My Lord," we bowed and turned to leave, but I stopped.

"What do you want, young Malfoy?" Voldemort hissed.

"Your daughter lord, what is her name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger,"

(A/N should I end it here? Nah, I'll go)

88888888888

The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was done. I pulled it out and poured it into the already waiting bowl. The buttery aroma hit me making my stomach growl. Picking up the bowl I opened the fridge and grabbed a berry wine cooler (A/N: those are sooo good!). Closing it with my hip I headed towards the living room. It was Victorian style, most people thought it was expensive but not when you had magic. Flopping down on the couch I turned the TV on. Charmed was on, ironic I know, but I liked the show. Paige is my favorite of the three. I had ended up catching the beginning of a marathon, so a few vanquished demons, Wyatt (sp?) being born, seven wine coolers and two bags of popcorn bowls later I was ready to head to bed. It was one o'clock in the morning, tossing the empty bottles in the sink along with the popcorn bowls; I headed towards the stairs. When I got there the front door was partially open. '_I didn't leave that open did I?_' Shrugging it off I closed it, locked it, and went to bed. Heading into my bathroom I washed the make up from my face, careful not to get water in my eyes, might get the contacts stuck. They were the next things I took out stowing them away in my case. Looking back in the mirror I found a hooded skull masked face. '_Death Eater!_' my mind screamed, but before I could get that scream out I was stupefied and passed out.

88888888888

Father had gone into the house while we waited, there's the signal! Ashing and I rushed into the house as father came down the stairwell followed by a levitated body.

"We can go," with that he reached into his pocket for the port key. We each grabbed on and I grabbed onto the girl pulling her close, and almost let go when I found a head of light brown hair with blue and green streaks.

"_Hermione- - - is- -is- - -Scales? And Voldemort's daughter!' _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The song "You" is mine! I created it and you can't use it! Well unless you ask then maybe.

You'll se what powers he's talking about next chapter. No she wasn't saying she loved Draco, but its kinda foreshadowing that. DUH! It is a DR/HG. REVIEW!


	4. Prove it!

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, or Draco, and know one wanted to help me. sigh oh well more for me!

Thanks to:

meenajon--thank you, you can breath easy now

twitchy-tennisplayer—does your throat hurt after all that screaming?

ApparentHeir1991-thank you very much!

Viktor Krum's lazyllama101-yes it is and its just gonna get worse, I love your name

PrettyPrincess01-so do I that's why I wrote one, because usually Hermione and Draco end up together and I love darco!

Slytherin-Ice-Queen22—thank you!

More Than You Can Handle—that's the best part of a story isn't it?

_Recap:_

"_We can go," with that he reached into his pocket for the port key. We each grabbed on and I grabbed onto the girl pulling her close, and almost let go when I found a head of light brown hair with blue and green streaks._

"_Hermione- - - is- -is- - -Scales? And Voldemort's daughter!' _

88888888888

Prove it!

88888888888

Whispers and murmurs flittered at the edge of my hearing. My head pounded and my body was stiff, the after effect from the spell. Slowly I sat up but kept my eyes closed, so I didn't get dizzy. My one hand cradled my pounding head.

"Damn," I muttered and slowly stood up, eyes still closed.

Then I opened them and waited for them to focus. I almost screamed when they did, there in front of me sat Voldemort. Some how I remained cool and stood calmly as I scanned the room, finding I was standing in a circle of Death Eaters, twenty total.

"Damn," I said again.

"Such crud language from a young woman," hissed Voldemort. I turned my eyes on him.

"What do you want?" I asked surprisingly calm. Hen laughed.

"Directly to the point, you are so much like me," I almost gagged.

"I am nothing like you!" I spat, hands on hips. I looked like a typical rebelling teenager, but I was reaching for my wand which was shrunk to the size of a pin and stuck through my belt loop. _Got it!_

"We are more alike then you think, _daughter_," he smirked. That stopped me cold, not the smirk, the daughter part.

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, I figured they never told you, but you are my daughter."

"NO!" I screamed, my wand was out and pointed directly at Voldemort.

What happened next happened fast. My wand was shot out of my hand and across the room. I was thrown next in the opposite direction; I hit the wall high then slumped to the floor. The Death Eaters circled me. I was pissed. First I find out I'm adopted, the Draco comes to _my_ club, I get kidnapped by Death Eaters, and now I just figured out Voldemort is my father! Something came over me and I slammed my fist hard into the ground, it shook like an earthquake. The Death Eaters fell to the ground as I stood up, all of them losing their wands, I could faintly hear Voldemort laughing. I tossed my hand out, like I was swatting a fly, and a wind picked up tossing their wands farther away. Then tossing my hands up, great thick vines bound them and hoisted them into the air. I stopped and slowly started to calm down. Through it all, Voldemort stayed in his chair.

"Well done daughter!" he clapped.

"If you're my father, prove it!" I snapped.

"Very well, follow me," I had no choice; I did follow, leaving the rest still caught up in the vines. (still in the air)

We walked down a few halls, the house was old but clean. It was set up in a Victorian style, _much like my house._ The paintings that hung on the wall were breath taking to behold, but I didn't get time to dwell on them as Voldemort led me into a room. It only had a single tall nightstand in the center of the room, and on it was a bowl. No, not a bowl, a pensive. He led me over putting his wand to his temple and pulled out a silvery string of memory. _Hmm, in thought it would be black coming from_ his_ mind._

"Come," he said taking my arm, he pulled me in.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Short chapter I know but its necessary I swear! I'll try and make the next one longer but it might end up being a short one too. Please review.


	5. Authors note

**hey you guys the author of 'Save me, and i'm yours' said they wont update until they have at elast fifeteen more reviews, so go read her stories. its in my favorites, please review her story! i want her to continue! thank you very much. Its a Inuyasha fic but still really good!**

**P.S.**

**thank you to all who review for my last chapter i'll give you a fomral thanks in my next chapter.**


	6. Emma Rose Riddle

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Disclaimer: cries I don't own Harry Potter! cry

Thanks to:

meenajon—stop tapping your foot now, its here!

ApparentHeir1991—I have no idea how it's spelt either so don't worry, here's the memory! Kind of cheesy, but hey give me a break!

Viktor Krum's lazyllama101-that's right I do know. Nice idea by the way about the Death Eaters, I might use that. Remember that people she gave me that idea!

PrettyPrincess01—your wait is over

cheerleaderchick—I love being told I'm brilliant!

gulistanlik—if I don't get more reviews I just might

_Recap:_

_We walked down a few halls, the house was old but clean. It was set up in a Victorian style, much like my house. The paintings that hung on the wall were breath taking to behold, but I didn't get time to dwell on them as Voldemort led me into a room. It only had a single tall nightstand in the center of the room, and on it was a bowl. No, not a bowl, a pensive. He led me over putting his wand to his temple and pulled out a silvery string of memory. Hmm, in thought it would be black coming from his mind._

"_Come," he said taking my arm, he pulled me in._

88888888888

Emma Rose Riddle.

88888888888

_A woman sat on a bench in a rose garden, she had golden hair that hung in loose ringlets down to her mid-back, her eyes were green and she was pregnant. The woman looked up and smiled._

"_Tom!" she called standing up._

"_Kali," a dark haired man strode forward and embraced her._

"_How are you dear?" Tom asked worried._

"_Fine love," laughed Kali._

"_What shall we name her?" he asked placing a hand on her stomach._

"_Emma, Emma Rose," she replied._

Hermione's blood went cold, that was the name on the adoption papers.

"_I like that," said Tom rubbing Kali's stomach, "Emma Rose Riddle."_

Everything swirled and Hermione was back in the room looking at a blank pensive. Voldermort stood beside her, they were both silent. He then took her upper arm and pulled her from the room and guided her down the hall, Hermione followed silently. Voldermort took her up a flight of stairs and put her in a bedroom two doors down. She sat on the bed and he stood by the door.

"Do you believe now?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

Voldermort shut the door and Hermione fell on the bed, crying over her bitter fate.

88888Time Gap88888

I woke up, stretching, glad the nightmare was over. Sitting up I looked around for my wand and I realized that I wasn't in my room, and I was still wearing my club cloths. The door to my room opened up and Draco Malfoy walked in. It wasn't a dream.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I hissed.

"Careful Granger, or should I say Riddle, you're starting to sound like your father," he snapped. I got off the bed and into his face.

"Why you! You pompous, pig-headed, ignorant, git of a ferret!" I yelled. I expected him to yell back, curse me, anything but what he did next. He stepped back and bowed.

"Sorry Mistress. I came up here to return your wand and inform you that your father wishes to see you," he handed me my wand.

I was in utter shock, first he was being a git, now he's being so formal. _Wait, did he call me Mistress!_ The door opened and Luscious Malfoy walked in. _Ah, only playing nice cause daddy was outside the door. Prick. _

"Draco, what is taking so long?" the older Malfoy snapped, and then turned to me with a completely different tone, "Mistress, your father is waiting downstairs, are you ready?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly and followed Luscious out, Draco following. _ Mistress? I can get used to that! Especially from Malfoy!_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Short chapter I know but its necessary I swear! I'll try and make the next one longer but it might end up being a short one too. Please review. I have 2522 hits and only 6 reviews for last chapters? If I don't get more then 10 reviews for this chapter I'm not going to finish it for you guys!


	7. Damn Dads

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Disclaimer: cries I don't own Harry Potter! cry

Thanks to:

meenajon--

PrettyPrincess01--

gulistanlik--

trickster-the-fox--

soulmateofdraco--

Death to all who defy me--

hpwwefan--

lost-in-the-world--

olop5--

_Recap:_

"_Draco, what is taking so long?" the older Malfoy snapped, and then turned to me with a completely different tone, "Mistress, your father is waiting downstairs, are you ready?"_

"_Yes," I said hesitantly and followed Lucius out, Draco following._ Mistress? I can get used to that! Especially from Malfoy!

88888888888

Damn Dads

88888888888

I slammed my flat's door open and immediately went to the fridge and grabbed a case of wine coolers and put it on the counter. I grabbed one and popped it open taking a giant swig.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" I snapped, slamming the bottle down.

"Your father, and the Dark Lord," Draco said coming into the kitchen.

"Can it Malfoy!" I glared at him; "This is your fault!"

"How's it my fault!" he snapped coming right up towards me.

"You were born! If you weren't born he never would have volunteered you to stay in my house!" I yelled.

"Why don't you think about, that if _you_ were never born this whole situation would never have happened!" he yelled getting in my face.

His eyes looking so much like a storm, they were beautiful. _Snap out of it!_ I mentally slapped myself and literally slapped Draco. He staggered back holding his red cheek.

"Remember Malfoy you're in my house," I hissed grabbing the wine cooler pack and marched up stairs, "Don't forget to shut the door!" I shouted over my shoulder.

88888Time Gap88888

_Beep! Beep!_ _Crash._ The alarm clock cracked after I threw it into the wall, I just didn't want to find the snooze button. Kicking off my covers I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Standing up I walked over to my mirror and started brushing the night's knots out of it. I finished brushing my hair straightened my green silk tank top and blue silk shorts, my pjs, and headed downstairs. I needed coffee after that horrible dream. The smell of eggs and pancakes filled the air. I hurried downstairs wondering who was in my house. I dashed into the kitchen I saw Alexis, back to me, standing at the counter unloading a McDonald's bag. (A/N: I don't know if they have McDonalds over there, more then likely they do)

Today she wore a thin, white, long sleeved, button up, collard shirt and low ride blue jeans that had a gold spray all over it. A pair of gold earrings dangled from her ears and she had on gold eye shadow, which really made her blue eyes pop and lip stick.

"Hey Lexi, whach-ya bring?" I asked walking over to her.

"The usual," she said smiling and getting a McGriddle and handing it to me.

I snatched the McGriddle out of her hand and bit into it (A/N: the wrapper is off!). Alexis grabbed hers and our hash browns and headed into the dining room. I grabbed our coffees and followed. The dining room only held a table for four, but it could be extended if I wanted it to be.

"So I called you last night, what happened? I was worried," she said giving me the look that said if I didn't give a good explanation I'd be in trouble.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I had! I think I drank too much," I said munching on my hash brown.

"Try me," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what happened was—" and I explained everything to her, Alexis knows everything about my world, she's part elf (I'm talking about the tall kind), she doesn't have the pointed ears but they are small.

I came down the stairs and stood in front of Voldemort, my father. After looking in the Pensive it was easier to accept that he was my father. He was sitting in the chair he was in when I first came. The room was a disaster area, the floors and walls were cracked and off to the side were huge chopped up vines. I grinned realizing it was all my doing.

"_I see you enjoy the destruction you cause," came the hissing voice of my father._

"_Only because it was caused to your Death Eaters," I said with a grin._

"_They did deserve what they got," he said nodding, I was shocked that he agreed with me._

"_You wanted to see me?" I asked changing the subject._

"_Yes, you will be living here. I am sending you to pack your things."_

"No!" I growled angrily, "I worked to hard to get that place, I've worked to hard to keep that place and live alone. I refuse to leave just because my newly found father deemed it so!"

_Draco and Lucius were shocked that dared to yell at the Dark Lord. My father chuckled at my outburst; which fueled my anger I clenched my fist, nails digging into my palms drawing blood that dripped onto the floor and burnt it like acid. Voldemort stood up and walked over to me, I glared up at him, he took my hands in one of his and with his other hand waved his wand over them healing the crescent shaped wounds._

"_What do you suggest dear daughter? I can not leave you alone, now that your new powers have emerged," he released my hands and tapped his chin with a long bony finger thoughtfully, "Ah, young Malfoy can live with you."_

"_WHAT!" I yelled, "Father no you—"_

"_It is either that or you live here, the decision is yours."_

"_Fine, it won't be my fault if the next time you see him he's missing a limb," I said through gritted teeth, and I stomped out of the room, Draco hesitantly following._

Alexis kept looking over my shoulder as I finished telling her what happened when we came home.

"What are you looking at?" I asked exasperated.

"Him," she says pointing.

I slowly turned around and there in the doorway was Draco Malfoy, casually leaning against the door frame, in green boxers with silver snakes on them. _Shit, it wasn't a dream._ I put my head face down on the table with my arms over my head and gave a small groan; Alexis patted my arm sympathetically.

"I'm sorry babe, guess it wasn't a dream, I still love you though," she whispered. At first it didn't register why she said she still loved me then it hit me. _I'm Voldemort's daughter._

"Thanks Lexi," I sat up and glared at Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped.

"I have to watch you so that's what I'm doing," he shrugged.

"Well you can go get dressed I have company and this is my house you can't go walking around in your boxers," I snapped.

"Maybe you should get dressed too," he said walking away with a smirk. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my silk pj's. I threw a crumpled up wrapper at him hitting him in the head he stumbled forward, then turned around and glared at me. Alexis and I were cracking up laughing. Draco stomped off and I grabbed Alexis's hand and we went up to my room.

"He's kinda cute," she said.

"LEXI!" I grimaced.

"What? Hermione, you have a total hotty in your house!"

I stuck my tongue out at her; she sat on my bed as I went through my closet. _No, no, no. Ewww! I still have this? No, no. Yes! Perfect!_ I pulled out a red mini skirt with a slit up the side and a black corset top that came to a little bit above my belly button ring.

"You better be wearing that," Alexis said.

"Oh I am, I'm going to go change and then we'll head out I have to do school shopping."

Alexis just fell backwards with a groan at the mention of school and waved me away. I laughed as I dashed to the hall bathroom. my skirt was form fitting with the slit going up to my hip, and the corset top pushed my chest up showing a lot of cleavage. My hair was left down but I put a few small jewel clips in it. For make-up I wore black eye shadow and a red lipstick to match my skirt. I changed my belly button ring from a moon to a sun and put in dangling sun earrings. Glancing one more time in the mirror to assure myself it was perfect I opened the door and ran into the chiseled chest of Draco. My eyes slowly traveled up his chest to his storm eyes, which were covered by his hair.

"I don't think the Dark Lord would approve of you going out so soon, do you?" he said.

"You know, I really don't think I care, do you?" I snapped pushing past him and going back up the stairs.

I heard the door shut and then the sound of the shower running. A grin came to my face as I got an idea, rushing up the stairs I dove into my closet for a pair of black stilettos, and then I rushed to get my purse. Alexis sat up on the bed when she heard me come in; she watched my process around the room, grabbing my keys my money, cell phone, the whole time with a grin on my face. Slowly one came to Alexis's face also.

"Hermione, what are you up to?" she said standing up and walking over to me.

"Listen," was all I said. She was quiet and when she heard the shower running her smile got bigger.

"Shall we?" she said offering the crook of her arm.

"We shall," I said linking my arm with hers as we skipped down the stairs.

We quietly stepped past the shower and down the stairs the rest of the way. Once down at the bottom Alexis went to the door and quietly opened it then joined me on my way to the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. In the kitchen we grabbed ourselves something to drink and put it in her bag so we could run easier and she had the bigger bag. Giggling we went over to the sink and with one quick twist turned on the hot water and ran laughing out of the house just as we heard a yell from upstairs. We dashed out of the house and into Alexis's sports car, we just made it in the car as an angry and wet Draco appeared in the doorway, he only had a towel on. I stuck my head out the window.

"Hey Malfoy! You might want to stick some cloths on!" I yelled then plopped back inside the car, Alexis sped off but not before I saw the look on Draco's face. _Serves him right damn bastard._

88888Time Gap88888

We had been in Diagon Alley for only a few hours, I had gotten money from Gringotts and we were just coming out of Madam Malkin's when one of the twins came out of a potions store. It was Fred, I could easily tell the difference between Fred and George, now anyway, Fred wore an earring at the top of his left ear (a/n: or whichever ear it is that means you're not gay) and George wore one at the bottom.

"Fred!" I called, running up to the tall redhead, Alexis let out an exasperated sigh and followed.

Fred stopped and turned and I thought his eyes were about to pop out of his head. I gave him a hug, which seemed to bring him back to reality as he hugged me back.

"Hermione? Wow you look—wow---you look amazing!" he said as we separated.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said laughing.

"I'll say," Alexis said, I don't think she even realized what she said, she was to busy eyeing Fred, who finally saw her and was returning the stare. I waited a while but they didn't look away.

"Uh-um," I said clearing my throat loudly, they both looked at me, "When you two are down drooling over each other I suggest we finish our shopping." They both blushed.

"Um, Harry and Ron are here too, I don't know where though," Fred said, glancing at Alexis out of the corner of his eye.

"I do, don't worry we can find them," I replied watching the two, "Actually Alexis since this is your first time in Diagon Alley why don't you walk around and have Fred show you the ropes?"

"That would be alright," she said blushing.

"Wait it's her first time in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she's not a witch, well not the magical kind anyway," Alexis glared at me.

"Do not forget that I can still hex you!" she snapped at me.

"Ok, I'm confused, she is not a witch but she can still hex you?" Fred asked, the poor boy.

"I'm half elf," Alexis said hooking an arm with him and started to walk away.

"Really?" Fred said, delighted to be dragged off.

"Yes, you see my mother—" their voices faded away as they walked off.

Shaking my head at the retreating figures I made my way over to the Quidditch store. Harry and Ron were, surprisingly, nowhere to be seen. I decided to look around the store and get ideas for Christmas gifts early. Why not? It would be the only chance I would have without them knowing I got something from here. The store was big. I stayed up front so I could see when the boys came by, but then I saw a flash of platinum blonde and I knew it was Draco so I dashed to the back of the store behind a bookshelf. Which wasn't a bad idea I saw a book that Harry would definitely like, being the team captain this year, _Plays of the Pros_. It had a dark purple cover with red writing. I decided to flip threw it, leaning sideways against the shelf near the corner, my back to the front of the store, I never noticed the boy coming up from behind me. A pair of arms snaked around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder.

"I am a pro, want me to show you my play book? Or should I just demonstrate?" it was Blaise Zabinni.

I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't move.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"Why should I?" he said pulling me closer to him, I struggled then I got an idea.

"If you don't let me go I will tell my father," I snapped. He turned me around and slammed me into the corner, he had my arms pinned to my side and he used his body to pin me in.

"I'm shaking with fear, you're going to tell your father" he said leaning in.

"You should be," said the voice of the one person I never would have thought I would be glad to hear, Blaise pulled back.

"Hey Draco! Wanna have a go?" he said gesturing towards me, Draco looked at me and grinned. _Why isn't he getting Blaise off of me? This is payback for the shower incident._

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for earlier now can you please get him off of me? It's not gonna get any better than that, I actually said please!" I snapped getting really uncomfortable under Blaise's weight, who by the way looked extremely confused by our exchange.

"Alright," Draco said, giving his trademark smirk.

"Draco, what is she talking about?" Blaise asked.

"You need to release your Lord's daughter, Blaise-man," Draco said crossing his arms, Blaise shot away from my as if I were a snake (ha ha ha).

"Are you serious? As in (he pointed to Draco's arm) Lord?" Draco nodded, "I am so sorry, I gotta go," and he shot out of the store like lightening.

We both started laughing. I took a look at Draco, I had never heard him laugh like this before. He had on dark blue pants with a silver dragon winding up his leg, no belt, he wore a dark green muscle T-shirt that showed off his perfect abbs and his well chiseled chest that I had run into this very morning. He also wore a thick, silver-linked chain around his neck, what I hadn't noticed earlier was that he had a black stud in his left ear (a/n: or whichever ear it is that means you're not gay). It made him look even hotter then he was. That was when I noticed that I was still in the corner, and that Draco was very close. I also noticed that Draco's eyes slowly, very slowly, traveled up from my legs to my chest then finally to my eyes. It made me almost wish I had worn another outfit, _almost_.

"What are you doing here Ferret? Did Pansy drag you into the corner?" came the voice of Ron, who was about to die in two seconds. I pushed past Draco and stood in front of Harry and Ron, hands on hips.

"Excuse me Ronald Weasley! But I am not Pansy thank-you very much!" I snapped. Harry's mouth hung open at the sight of me and Ron's mouth opened and closed, he looked like a fish.

"Weasel you need to close your mouth or else I'll start calling you fish," Draco said, I rounded on him, barely controlling my grin.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Draco saw me trying to hold back and laughed.

"I will see you later," he said and with a slight nod of his head left.

"Now as for you Ronald Weasley!" I said turning back to him.

"HERMIONE!" yelled a high voice, followed by a small body hurling themselves at me.

It was Ginny Weasely. She was wearing short blue shorts and a green top, which brought out her flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. Ginny released me from her bone-crushing hug and took a few steps back.

"Wow girl you look H-O-double T-HOT!" She exclaimed taking in my new look, "Oh and you got highlights, the blue and green look awesome inn your hair!"

"Thanks Gin, hey have you been working out? That hug was fierce," I exclaimed linking my arm with her as we walked out of the store, the boys followed close behind.

"Yeah I have, I'm playing a Beater this year in Quidditch so I decided to build up more muscle."

"Maybe during the school year we can work out together, I am a bit out of shape," I said sighing.

"What the hell are you talking about Hermione! If you're out of shape, I can't wait to see what you would look like in shape!" Ron exclaimed, both girls ignored him.

"So Hermione where have you been? Hedwig couldn't find you at your house or anywhere else," Harry said.

"He never even came to my house," I said.

"Yeah he did, your parents sent a note back the final time saying they would kill Hedwig if he came by again," Harry said sounding hurt that anyone would think of killing his owl.

"I don't live there anymore I moved out, and they are not my parents," I hissed.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, I gave a sigh.

"Look the long and short of it is, I was adopted, I was mad that they lied to me so I decided a change in appearance would make me feel better, it did they didn't like it so I moved. They were getting ready to kick me out anyway. Oh! I also met my real dad, my mother is apparently dead so I unfortunately didn't get to see her."

"So who's your real dad?" asked Ron.

"Well, um-" I started.

"Hermione!" someone yelled, I turned to see I was once again saved by Draco.

"Yes?" I said once he finally came up.

"What do you want Ferret?" snapped Harry.

"Go bug someone else," hissed Ron.

"As much as I would love too I'm on an errand," he turned to me and said, "Your father wants to talk to you." He handed me a cell phone.

"He knows how to use one?" asked taking it from him and covering up the speaker part.

"Not really, he has a phone that all he has to do is touch the one button that's on there and it calls my phone, I thought it would be easier if he needed to get in contact with you through me this way instead of his usual way."

"Oh," I said understanding him, I held the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hermione, next time you leave anywhere with out young Malfoy you will be in trouble," came the hissing voice of Voldemort.

"Yes, father I'm sorry," I rolled my eyes.

"Now I heard about the incident with the young Zabinni, do you need me to take care of him?" I panicked when he said this, I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"NO!" I practically shouted, Harry, Ron and Ginny all jumped while Draco lifted an eyebrow at me, "Father I have to go, I'm shopping for school supplies."

"All right, if you change your mind about Zabinni-"he started.

"I'll tell you, bye," I said quickly clicking end and handing the phone back to Draco.

"What was the no all about?" Draco asked.

"Blaise," was all I said he grabbed my arm squeezing.

"Why did you tell him? I thought you were kidding with Blaise!"

"Draco! Let go! I was kidding with Blaise I didn't tell my father anything!" I shouted at him trying to claw his arm off. The other three stood by in shock.

"Swear?" he snapped.

"I swear! Now let go or I will tell my father about this!" he instantly let go.

"I'll see you back at the house," he said walking off.

I glared at his retreating figure while rubbing my arm. Upon turning around I found Harry and Ron looking at me in utter confusion while Ginny had a knowing smile on her face with a glint in her eye.

"What?" I said slowly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I had been grounded for a very long time, and it took forEVER to get over my brain fart.

The whole thing about the ear is that almost everyone at my school makes a comment when a boy gets their ear pierced (which is very rare anyway) which ear did they get pierced, because supposedly one ear means your gay and the other one means your straight. I think it is a load of bull crap, but for the sake of those who believe that that is why I put the little comments in their. Now if any of you knows which is the air quotes 'correct' ear please tell me and I will fix it.

I made this one ober long for you guys because of the wait (six pages, ten-point font, Times New Roman) and I hoped you enjoyed it. Many of you may think it weird that I'm apologizing after threatening you all but I had not planed to make you wait this long, as I said I was grounded.

PS

Ober is my word, thank you. REVIEW!


	8. Agent

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna put this up here anymore, you all know I don't own it.

Thanks to: (I try to make comments to everyone)

brown-eyed-godess—don't worry I will to every one else read and review her story too!

ulistanlik—the privilege can be very wonderful can't it?you think correctly about Draco, but it's they're not even going to be friendly for a few more chapters. What happens in this chapter is just because she's_ really_ happy.

princess-of-all things-sweet—I love her change too! -

OoOLovin-LonnieOoO—I know what you mean no worries!

pAdfOOt'sLiLrOckchick—I'm working on it

PrettyPrincess01—see? I posted soon! Even though it is a little short

hpwwefan— same as above

_Recap:_

"_I'll see you back at the house," he said walking off._

_I glared at his retreating figure while rubbing my arm. Upon turning around I found Harry and Ron looking at me in utter confusion while Ginny had a knowing smile on her face with a glint in her eye._

"_What?" I said slowly_

88888888888

Agent

88888888888

"What did he mean by I'll see you back at the house?" Ron asked.

As I was about to come up with a lie to tell them my cell phone went off. _This is the second time a phone call saved me an explanation._ I dug through my bag and came out with my green phone with blue flames. It was the club calling me.

"I keep the balance at least in your cash register, Scales here," It was cheesy I know, but it was a joke that had been started after the first few days of me working at _The Legion._

"That you do, hey Scales this is Greg," came the voice of my boss.

"Hey Greg! What do you need?"

"Well the last night you were here there was this agent at the bar," he paused.

"Is everything all right? There not closing down the bar are they?" I said frantically.

"No, no babe not that kind of agent," He laughed.

"Oh good," I sighed, "What kind was he?"

"A music agent," my breath caught, "He wants to put you into this new rising band as lead singer." I didn't say anything, I couldn't my mouth was hanging open and I couldn't breath. "Scales are you ok?" Greg asked. Ginny shut my mouth, which snapped me into action again.

"Are you serious?" I screamed. Everyone in Diagon Alley it seemed like turned to look at me.

"Yes, come to the club tomorrow morning," Greg said laughing.

"Greg I so love you! You'll be lucky if I don't show up tonight!"

"Alright see ya babe."

"Oh and Greg?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me babe," he started laughing.

"Alright bye,"

"Bye!" I exclaimed hanging up the phone with him and calling Alexis.

"What do you want, I'm kind of busy?" Alexis snapped.

"You can tell me about how I interrupted you kissing Fred later, Greg just called and apparently there was an agent at the club the other night."

"Oh my God they're not going to close the club are they?" she asked as frantically as I did.

"No it was a music agent and they want me to join this new rising band as lead singer!" I shouted.

"Oh My God!" she screamed, "I am so happy for you!"

"I just had to tell you right away anyway you can go back to making out with Fred, who by the way I introduced you to!" I reminded her.

"Yes I am eternally grateful," she said mockingly, "how did you know I was kissing him?"

"Because I know you and I know him," I replied hanging up.

I squealed and jumped up and down, well as much as you could in heels.

8888888888

After quick good-byes to everyone I apperated (sp?) back to my flat, where I kicked off my shoes tossed my purse on the table then started jumping up and down again.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs over and over again, "THIS IS SO FREAKIN AWESOME!"

"What's so freakin awesome and why the bloody hell are you screaming?" Draco came in holding a hand to his ear.

I was so happy that I jumped on him and gave him a hug, and then I jumped back down and started twirling in circles. Draco was standing stock still shocked by my jumping hug I gave him. My grin was splitting my face in two it was so wide. I grabbed Draco's hands and started spinning in circles with him. That is until he pulled away and grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

"Alright who are you? And what did you do with Hermione?" he asked and he was totally serious.

"It's me Draco. Its just after you left my boss called and said that an agent was saw me singing that night and wants to put me as lead singer for this new rising band!" I said in a rush.

8888888888

She was so happy she was practically glowing. I was very shocked when she hugged me and even more shocked that I liked her doing it. Then she went and grabbed my hands and started going in circles with me and I started to get suspicious. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Alright who are you? And what did you do with Hermione?" she just grinned at me.

"It's me Draco. Its just after you left my boss called and said that an agent was saw me singing that night and wants to put me as lead singer for this new rising band!" she said very fast, but I barely heard what she said I mainly focused on the first part. _She called me Draco not Malfoy, maybe it was just a slip._

"Oops! I have to be there early tomorrow to meet them so I better get to bed! Goodnight Draco!" and she pranced up the steps. _Nope it wasn't a slip._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

Short I know but I'm not entirely sure what I'm gonna do for her meeting the band so it might take awhile so I'm giving you this to tide you over. I also need cool names for the band, there are going to be two guitar players, a drummer, and a keyboard player. All boys, and then of course Hermione. So I am sending out a request for band names. No names that are real bands! Please I do not want to get in trouble!

Also if anyone wants a shout out tell me the name of the story and I'll put it in my next chapter.


	9. Meet the Band

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEIDACTED TO ****PrettyPrincess01**

**FOR ANSERING MY QUSTION AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER.**

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Thanks to: (I try to make comments to everyone)

blackchemical54—they are in 7th year. I had thought about putting her in slytherine, but I wasn't sure I'll make it a poll at the end of this chapter.

Akkithewolfdemon—I like her to have attitude

sunday-morning-blues-- warm bubbly feeling inside that made my day

mysticpammy— I just want to say I'm lovin all the new reviewers that are popping up!

gulistanlik— it will be very interesting at the end of this chapter. Ahahaha!

princess-of-all things-sweet—

OoOLovin-LonnieOoO— it might take awhile to bring up the next one…I'm having another brain fart sweat

lost-in-the-world—I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I'm having another brain fart. It's one of those I know what I want to happen later on in the story I'm just having trouble building up the story to that.

PrettyPrincess01— you get a bag full of cookies! You were the only one who answered me, so I used all the names you gave me. I would not have been able to write this chapter if you hadn't given me some names.

hpwwefan—but keep saying it, it makes me feel good!

_Recap:_

"_It's me Draco. Its just after you left my boss called and said that an agent was saw me singing that night and wants to put me as lead singer for this new rising band!" she said very fast, but I barely heard what she said I mainly focused on the first part._ She called me Draco not Malfoy; maybe it was just a slip.

"_Oops! I have to be there early tomorrow to meet them so I better get to bed! Goodnight Draco!" and she pranced up the steps_. Nope it wasn't a slip.

88888888888

Meet the Band

88888888888

I woke up real early the next morning, it was around six o'clock and Greg had called back saying to be at the _Legion_ at eight thirty. I dashed into the bathroom took a quick shower then ran into my room diving for the closet. I chose a mini jean pleated skirt that hugged my butt, a slimming black v-neck shirt with a mini jean jacket over that, and black high heels which being combined with the mini skirt made my legs look much longer. I decided against pulling my hair back and let it fall softly about my shoulders. For make-up I didn't want to over do it so all I wore was black eye shadow, eyeliner and a clear lip-gloss. Jewelry was simple also I wore my Libra choker, of course, and a charm bracelet. I shrunk my wand and attached it to the bracelet making it appear to be like one of the charms. Looking at the clock again I noticed it read seven thirty five, I had enough time to drive down to the café and garb a drink before going to the club, and I did just that. Draco, unfortunately, was up also and came along, 'Following orders,' he says, bullshit he just wants to ruin my day, but I won't let him! Pulling into the parking lot I got out coffee in one hand purse in the other, Draco climbed out the other side.

"Try to remember this is my job and I would like to keep it so keep your mouth shut," I said threateningly, to my delight he said nothing, though he did glare at me.

We walked into the club; it was so weird because the place was practically empty from what I was used to. There on the stage was a drum set with a guy, sitting behind it, he had short spiky dark blonde hair and brown eyes, also on the stage was a keyboard with another guy, this one with brown hair and blue eyes, also. In front of the stage was two more guys, each holding a guitar, one looked like the twin of the drummer same look except his hair was long and reached his shoulders, the other guy had black hair and a unique set of violet eyes. I was automatically attracted to him.

"Scales!" Greg called coming from the room behind the bar, another man following.

Greg was tall and in his late twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes. The man following him looked to be in his late thirties, his hair was black with streaks of silver on the side of his head and gold eyes. All four boys looked in our direction for the first time.

"Hi-ya Greg!" I ran up to Greg giving him a hug, careful not to spill the coffee on him, Draco followed slowly behind me. When I pulled back Greg took my coffee.

"Ah, you brought me coffee how nice of you!" he said taking a sip.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"And it's mocha, you remembered," he turned to the guy and jokingly said, "Isn't she sweet?"

"Greg if you don't give me my coffee right now you are going to see just how sweet I can be!" He laughed and handed me my cup back, and finally noticed Draco.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Barf! Don't make me sick this guy isn't my boyfriend, he's more my bodyguard," Greg's eyebrow went higher (if possible), "My dad doesn't think I'm safe without one, long story your never gonna hear it."

Draco scoffed behind me. At that point the four boys had walked over to our group by the bar. The twins stood together, the one still had his guitar, in the back and the keyboard player and violet eyed guitar player stood in front.

"Tom, is this our new guy Scales?" asked the keyboard player nodding his head in Draco's direction.

"No, Damien, he isn't Scales–" the agent started.

"I am," I said standing in front of Draco arms crossed.

Three out of the four boys stared at me in shock and I was happy that the fourth one was checking me out just happened to be the violet eyed one. He noticed me watching him and winked, I smiled and that's when I noticed Damien was yelling at Tom.

"—preppy!" That word caught my attention; I glared at the boy before I plastered a sweet smile on my face.

8888888888

I watched as Hermione eyed the guitar player not paying attention to the argument over her until she was called preppy. Her head snapped up and glared at the boy called Damien and then a very sweet smile came to her face. Hermione softly stepped forward and put her hand lightly on the boy's arm catching his attention. _That boy is in for a load of shit._ I though and I quickly stepped back away from him and noticed that Greg had too, the others taking the hint stepped back.

"Excuse me, did you just call me preppy?" she asked bubbly.

"Yeah," Damien said a little unnerved by her smile and everyone backing off.

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to make sure," Hermione said nodding her head and turning around, taking a step forward. Damien got a cocky grin on his face that nothing happened. Then Hermione stopped, spun on one foot and brought her fist in contact with his cheek with enough force to split the skin and nock him to the ground. Damien coughed on the floor holding his cheek. Hermione daintily stepped over to him and glared down.

"Since we are working together let me get one thing straight with you, don't mess with me." She started to walk away but stopped when Damien started laughing.

"Oh no, it's you little girl who shouldn't mess with me. You have no idea of the power I posses." Hermione just looked at him over her shoulder.

"Funny that was the other thing I was gonna say to you. Greg, Tom, I'm terribly sorry perhaps we can do this tonight, I think the _boys_ need time to adjust to the fact of me joining the band." She started to leave, "Oh I'm sorry who is who? I only caught the jerks name."

"Well, there are the twins Jake, the drummer, and Daniel, and our lead vocalist/guitarist Rhys," Tom said in a deep voice. Hermione nodded and walked out of the club. I had no choice but to follow her. _I never knew Hermione had such a sly streak in her, it's so hot…Wait! Did I just think that? About Hermione! The Dark Lord's daughter!_

8888888888

I was beyond mad, I was royally pissed. As soon as Draco got into the car I speed off, and picked up speed as I kept going. You would have sworn smoke was coming out of my ears. I had a little pick me up when I saw Draco had a death grip on the car seat. My phone rang; I pressed the speakerphone button without taking my eyes off the road.

"Yes?" I said tartly.

"Wow for someone that was supposed to meet her new band today you sound pissed." Alexis voice said filling the car.

"It was not a good experience," Draco mumbled, I glared at him, but Alexis heard him.

"What happened, Hun?" she said being truly sympathetic.

"I got called the 'P' word," I bit out, Alexis gasped.

"Oh, no they did not!" she practically screamed, "Which bastard did it? I'll get Fred and we both will kick their ass!'

"Hermione already gave the guy a bloody cheek," Draco laughed, and I had to smile remembering the sweet moment when my fist connected.

"Did I hear you mention Fred? Someone's getting awfully sweet aren't they?" I said teasingly.

She was flustered for a moment, "Well what about you and Draco? This is the second day in a row and you guys haven't fought! Or maybe you told him about the dream—"

"Bye Al talk to you later!" I said quickly hanging up and blushing furiously. _Alexis Trinity Moorings! You are so dead! _I saw Draco look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Dream?" he said smirking, one eyebrow raised. I blushed.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I snapped; pressing hard on the gas to go faster, causing Draco to slam back into the seat. I laughed aloud.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: ok in case I confused a few people on who is who in the band it's:

Jake and Daniel, their twins, Jake (short spiky hair) plays the drums and Daniel (hair to shoulders) plays the guitar.

Damien (the jerk) is the keyboard player.

Rhys (purple eyes) is the lead vocalist/guitarist


	10. Sister?

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Thanks to: (I try to make comments to everyone)

blackchemical54—

mysticpammy—

Lovin-Lonnie—

Sexy-Slytherin-Bad-Ass--

gulistanlik— that's what I'm aiming for

Dark x Sorrow—it's gonna get even more intresing

PrettyPrincess01— you're in this one! Just don't give away anything, k?

_Recap:_

"_Did I hear you mention Fred? Someone's getting awfully sweet aren't they?" I said teasingly._

_She was flustered for a moment, "Well what about you and Draco? This is the second day in a row and you guys haven't fought! Or maybe you told him about the dream—"_

"_Bye Al talk to you later!" I said quickly hanging up and blushing furiously_. Alexis Trinity Moorings! You are so dead!_ I saw Draco look at me out of the corner of my eye._

"_Dream?" he said smirking, one eyebrow raised. I blushed._

"Shut up Malfoy!" I snapped; pressing hard on the gas to go faster, causing Draco to slam back into the seat. I laughed aloud.

88888888888

Sister?

88888888888

"Hermione, where are we going?" Draco asked, the dark haired witch did not reply. "Hermione?" she still didn't answer, just kept looking at the road. She had been silent for over an hour.

Draco stopped trying to get a reply and looked out the window instead. He watched as they pulled away from the town and the houses thinned out. Soon they were driving down an empty dirt road with woods of tall oaks on either side, their branches arching overhead making the road look like a tunnel. After a few minutes Hermione pulled off on the side of the road, got out, and headed into the woods. Draco scrambled out to follow her.

"Hermione?" he called, but she stayed ever silent, it was starting to worry him.

So the two teens hiked through the woods. Hermione didn't look at her surrounding, but Draco watched everything not wanting to get dirty. He didn't know how she walked through all this in heels. Soon the trees cleared to reveal a hill with a single oak; it was huge! The branches shaded the whole hill. Hermione walked up and sat down, Draco followed. When he got by her he realized he wasn't on a hill but a cliff, looking over a deep valley with river running through it.

"You can sit down you know," Hermione said. Draco jumped slightly, he hadn't thought she would say anything, but he sat by her anyway.

"This place is amazing," Draco said looking around.

"I come here a lot, it's very calming." Draco nodded in agreement. Hermione turned herself facing him, "Draco?"

"Yeah," he replied still looking at the view.

"Why have you been nice to me the past two days? My father aside." Draco turned his head and looked at her. She could tell he was thinking.

"I don't know," he replied turning away, "I could ask you the same thing."

Hermione shrugged, "I guess because it's pointless, and it wouldn't make living with you easier."

"Should we call it an official truce from now on?" Draco suggested.

"You mean for us to be friends?" Hermione asked. He looked at her surprised that she even offered.

"Yeah," he smiled not a smirk a smile, "for us to be friends."

8888888888

We sat on the cliff for a long time, it was evening when we arrived back home. When we entered the flat two owls swooped in on us, dropping a letter in each of our laps. It was from school. I opened it up and a badge fell out, it was a gold badge with green HG letters. My mouth fell open when I saw it, then I shrieked with excitement.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Why are you screaming?" Draco yelled over me, he hadn't opened his letter yet. I snatched up my badge and showed him.

"I GOT HEAD GIRL!" I jumped up and down, I quickly read the rest of my letter. The usual school supplies and saying that my Head duties will be given to me with the Head Boy on the train.

"Uh, I wonder who the Head Boy is?" I asked aloud.

"Hermione," I looked up at Draco he had a grin on his face, "You're looking at him." He said holding up his badge.

"Oh my god Draco! That's wonderful!" I flung my arms around him in a hug, not seeing the smaller paper fall out of my envelope. After I released Draco he picked it up, a frown came to his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked he didn't reply he just handed me the paper. As I read my jaw dropped in shock.

"No, no! They can't do this to me! And why didn't he tell me!" I shook my head in disbelief, then rage over took me. "Draco, we are going to my father and you are apparating us there"

With that we were gone, the letter drifted to the floor.

Dear Hermione, 

It has come down to me to inform you that you will no longer be residing in Gryffindor at the start of the year. Instead you will be living in Slytherine. I can not answer clearly why, the sorting hat shouted at me that there was a mistake and that you are to be put in Slytherine.

You will be happy to learn that your sister will be joining you as well. Have a wonderful rest of the summer. Looking forward to seeing you and your sister!

Head Master

8888888888

As soon as we arrived I stormed into the house. I repeated what I did my first night here, flicking my hand to create wind to slam the doors open. The Death eaters jumped out of my when thy saw it was me. Draco ran to catch up with me, then ran ahead blocking the last door that I had to enter.

"Get out of my way!" I snapped.

"Hermione, you need to calm down first!" he snapped back.

"No!" I yelled, and a big gust opened the door pushing Draco after it to slide on the floor towards my father.

"What is the meaning of this!" Voldemort hissed at Draco, who got up as quickly as he could and knelt.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled, storming into the room wind whipping around me. "Why didn't you tell me about my own sister!"

All of a sudden water poured down on top of my head, the wind stopped and I sputtered at the coldness on that. A female laugh could be heard from behind me, I whipped around to yell but my voice caught in my throat. A girl about my age and height wearing black mini skirt a red low V-neck shirt that came to two inches above her belly button. She had straight brown hair with blonde, red, and black streaks threw it. She walked up and stood in front of me. _No, it isn't possible!_

"Vanessa?" I whispered, "Your real?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm real. Everything we have ever talked about is real." The girl Vanessa replied with a smile.

"Oh my God," I said flinging my arms around her in a hug which she returned, "I knew it I just knew it," I whispered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sorry it took so long and sorry it's kinda short. The reason it took so long because my friend who was supposed to be helping me didn't send it back for awhile. So who is this new girl, you ask? Well read the next chapter and you'll find out!


	11. Suprises

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Thanks to: (I try to make comments to everyone)

inugurl25—sorry bout the wait

blackchemical54—Vanessa is gonna add a bigger twist

DA4life—I'm trying to make it different from all the other stories that have Hermione as Voldermort's daughter.

Alexandra90—thank you! I'm trying hard to make it different

With Love x—I did rush it didn't' i? I think I should wait a bit, re-read it _than_ post it. So I know I don't do that

gulistanlik— no worries, you didn't forget. She's a new character that's gonna add a bigger twist to the story

Megan Consoer—I'm working on more chapters

PrettyPrincess01— I'm glad I could make it everything you wanted. If you have any idea you want to put in the story tell me and I'll tell you if it's possible.

_Recap:_

_All of a sudden water poured down on top of my head, the wind stopped and I sputtered at the coldness of it. A female laugh could be heard from behind me, I whipped around to yell but my voice caught in my throat. A girl about my age and height wearing black mini skirt a red low V-neck shirt that came to two inches above her belly button. She had straight brown hair with blonde, red, and black streaks threw it. She walked up and stood in front of me._ No, it isn't possible!

"_Vanessa?" I whispered, "Your real?"_

"_Yes Hermione, I'm real. Everything we have ever talked about is real." The girl Vanessa replied with a smile._

"_Oh my God," I said flinging my arms around her in a hug which she returned, "I knew it I just knew it," I whispered._

88888888888

Suprises

88888888888

"Um, hate to break this up but…who is she?" Draco asked.

Vennessa and I pulled away smiling, "She's me sister," I said, "my twin sister." Draco looked dumb founded, Voldemort looked furious.

"You connected with her," Voldemort hissed, "You were forbidden! You could have ruined everything!"

Vennessa ignored him and smirked at me, I grinned back.

"Shall we head out and catch up on the six years?"

"Lets," I took her hand, "Why don't we leave like we used too?"

"Always fun," she replied. In a whirl of flames and leaves, we were gone.

8888888888

I was so confused. One minute Hermione was furious, the next she is smiling and hugging that strange girl. The Dark Lord was livid at the new girl, who I was shocked at that she ignored him. Before everything that was going on registered, roaring fire and leaves encircled the two girls and when it stopped, they were gone. _Wait that was her sister?! Her __**twin**__ sister?!_

"Malfoy!" the Dark Lord hissed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and went down on one knee, "My Lord?"

"Find them!"

"Yes My Lord," in a pop I was gone.

I first went to the house. I looked through all the rooms with no sign of them. Next place was the club, than Diagon Alley. They were nowhere to be found. _Draco you are such and idiot!_ With another pop, I was off to where the sisters were.

8888888888

I stared at the girl next to me; I couldn't believe she was real. My whole life I had thought she was something I made up to comfort myself being the only child. But here she was, my Nes, exactly as I always saw her. Except the hair, that was new.

"So you're telling me everything we talked about was true? _Everything_? Including about our mum?"

"Yes! For the umpteenth time!" Vanessa laughed.

"That is soooo wicked cool!" This new year at Hogwarts was gonna rock with my new powers, "So what have you been up too for the last six years Nes?"

"A little of this a little of that." She replied, tossing her head, "I'm the top model for _Witch Teen_ and _Enchanting Witches_."

"Are you serious? That is freaking awesome." _ I wonder if she can get me in, I mean we are twins after all._

"It is a pretty sweet deal. Being top model my word is law, if I don't like something or someone they are gone like that," she said with a quick snap of her fingers.

"So what about you and Draco? You two a thing?" Nes asked, lifting one brow.

"Nah, we just became friends. What about you? Miss Top Model, got a boy toy?"

"Nope, don't trust any I've come across. Only seen me as the model first."

I stood up dusting the dirt from my skirt. "Well we'd better head back to my house. Draco is probably frantically looking for us on our father's orders.

"You're damn right I was!" yelled a voice from behind.

We both looked into the face of a very ticked off Draco. Nes popped up and grabbed my hand.

"Oops, Rose looks like we gotta go!" She said winking at me, I caught on.

"Yup, Bye Draco! See ya at the house."

"Oh no yo-"Draco started.

But we didn't hear what else he said. We had appeared at my flat laughing. Running up the stairs and into my room we locked the door, the muggle way, the magic way, and even our kinds way.

"We are going to have so much fun with him!" Vanessa and I said in unison giving each other high fives.

88888time gap88888

Vanessa had gotten a call from her model agent, magazine was having some crisis, and had to go. I decided to head down to the _Legion_ and see about my new band members. Being the oh-so-nice person I was I actually informed Draco…while he was asleep from a potion I put in his coke evil grin.

When I went into the club no one was on the main floor, so I decided to head to the back room. As I got closer I heard the boys talking.

"Damien, nock it off! What if you're seen?" exclaimed one.

"No ones gonna notice, besides we got a few days left before school. Have some fun!" Damien replied.

Quietly I walked up to the slightly opened door and peaked in. Damien had a wand out and was making all the seat cushions fly around, changing them as the flew.

"Damien!" I saw Rhys snap, "Stop it, if you're caught you will be kicked out of Hogwarts before you even go!" _So that's what he was talking about earlier. Ha!_

"I'm not gonna get caught Rhys." Damien mocked, "What do you think will happen? One of the Heads from Hogwarts coming through the door?"

"Actually," I said walking through the door wand out, the boys all jumped, "That's exactly what is happening. Now either you stop doing magic in a muggle club or I will have you suspended, I might even throw in a detention afterwards for the preppy comment."

All the boys looked at me shocked. Damien looked pissed. "Well?" I said tapping my foot. Damien changed all the pillows back and set them where they belonged. "That's much better."

"So are you really Head Girl at Hogwarts?" one of the twins asked, Jake.

"Yes," I replied putting my wand away, "Shall we begin again? OK. I am Hermione Granger."

"Rhys Storm," said my favorite hottie of the group, and the only one

"Jake and Daniel Porter." The twins said in unison.

Damien said nothing, he just stomped out of the room. I shrugged, slamming the door behind him.

"Well now that that's out of the way, lets get down to business. Tell me about your band."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I have no excuse for doing that to all my lovely readers! Please don't tell me I lost you! It's the summer now so I'll make it up to you! Promise!

If you still love me, or like me just a wittle bit. Would you mind, pretty please, giving me ideas fro songs ro the type of band they are. I need a band name too.


	12. Crystal Underground

Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir?

Thanks to: (I try to make comments to everyone)

lost-in-the-world—I did hurry up, amazing what you can do when you're hid eing from your family huh? lol

Amberlyluvshim--brushes off shoulder I try. lol No really thank you, I have tried to bring a different "Hermione's Voldermort's daughter" story. Glad to know its working.

Dracoismyredkrpytonite—I love the name! As you can tell I used it. I really liked that song, got any more you can send me?

Michelle Felton—Hope you didn't feel like you waited to long.

With Love x—cries I sorry! Maybe my next story will be R/HR.

I think I'm going to make them do different types of music. More than likely mainly rock. Any song you might like, or even one of your own, send and I might put it in. Just tell me whom the songs are by so I can put it in the author's note at the end.

iheartbadboys.a.k.a.draco—I love the new Hermione too. I made her after me, kinda vain I know but it is my story. Woot!

PrettyPrincess01— Sorry about the mess up of the name. My word document has auto correct and I kept going back and fixing it, guess they changed back. Oh, can you tell me whom you want to be with in the story? If anybody?

_Recap:_

"_So are you really Head Girl at Hogwarts?" one of the twins asked, Jake._

"_Yes," I replied putting my wand away, "Shall we begin again? OK. I am Hermione Granger."_

"_Rhys Storm," said my favorite hottie of the group, and the only one_

"_Jake and Daniel Porter." The twins said in unison._

_Damien said nothing, he just stomped out of the room. I shrugged, slamming the door behind him._

"_Well now that that's out of the way, lets get down to business. Tell me about your band."_

88888888888

Crystal Underground

_Thanks to __Dracoismyredkrpytonite__ for the name_

88888888888

Besides Damien, everyone in the band was cool. They all grew up together and were from a small town, the stereotypical band in the garage beginning. They called the band the Crystal Underground, which I thought was great. The boys even asked if I thought it needed to be changed, it was sweet of them cause I could tell they really liked the name and didn't want it changed.

They played a range of music, which allows them to get out to more people. All of them can write music and lyrics but Rhys and Daniel are the ones who mainly do it. We set up a date to meet up in about a week and have a rehearsal. Emails, IMs, and numbers were exchanged. The boys were going to email me the songs so I can starts looking them over, they didn't have too many boy-girl songs but I would still need to know the other songs because they might be able to turn into duets.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. Remember to get all your school supplies, it starts in two weeks," I said gathering up my bag.

"See ya Scales," called the twins.

"I'll walk you to your car," offered Rhys.

"Sure," I smiled.

Rhys was asking me how I made my music without a band. I told him I learned how to play the piano so making the transition to casio or keyboard wasn't that hard. The rest I used my computer, I have a few music programs that allow me to create any music I want.

"It took a while to learn all of them, but it was worth it," I said as I unlocked my car and tossed my bag in, "Now I can use any instrument I want." I leaned up against the car.

"Sweet, do you think you can program it to play during a concert?" Rhys asked leaning against the car next to me.

"I would have to make a CD of the music we wanted. Each instrument has to be done one at a time, saved, then mixed together. Unless we had a tone of computers off stage it couldn't be done."

"Huh," Rhys started to lean closer; I let him come to me. Suddenly an engine roared and a car door slammed. Jumping we turned to see Draco getting out of a silver Malibu.

"What do you think you are doing!" Draco growled.

"I think I was conversing with a fellow band member before you showed up." _I shall beat you within an inch of your life Draco Malfoy for stopping what else I was about to do with him!_

"Look, I'm sorry. Just don't ever leave like that! Your father will kill me if I didn't know where you are!" I felt a little bad after that; my father would kill him.

"Alright let's go home now," I slid into my drivers seat, "Bye Rhys."

"Bye Scales," Rhys said glaring at Draco, Draco glared back. _Uh-oh, this is gonna be bad, I can feel it._

8888888888

When we pulled up to the house, Draco waited on the porch for me to unlock it. Once inside he went up to his room. I decided to make dinner, chicken cutlet and spaghetti. I started to feel a little guilty about ditching Draco all those times. His life was literally on the line if he wasn't by me when my father decided to come in contact. Draco came down stairs by the time everything was almost finished cooking.

"Hey, hope you like spaghetti and chicken," I replied as I turned everything off and got plates and utensils out.

"That sounds great Hermione," He grabbed up the plates and things and started to set the table. _I love it when he says my name….Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it there girl. You just became friends and he works for your father, he's a Death Eater! '__**But was that his choice?**_' said a new voice. It stopped me short. Was it his choice? I mean really his choice? I turned to where Draco set the table and looked at him, I mean really looked at him. His face was blank, jaw set firmly, but his eyes seemed so…so haunted. The silver orbs showed the only real emotion, they showed the emotional exhaustion and pressure no teenager should ever have had to go through. Right at that moment I realized that I wanted to know what he had seen and been through. Why he was the way he was. I wanted to know the real Draco.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice broke my train of thoughts; it was then that I realized that I had been staring.

"Sorry mind wondered off about the new lyrics and everything I have to learn this week," I answered quickly setting out the food.

"I could help if you want. I could sing the guy parts," Draco offered as he held out my chair and pushed me in.

"Thank you Draco, that was sweet to offer," I smiled at him, "I could use the help."

Draco smiled back; the rest of dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence.

88888time gap88888

The week had gone by fast, faster than I would have wished. Draco and I had gotten a little closer; we had hung out a lot more. We had movie nights were I introduced him to some Broadway films I had and other regular movies. We actually walked around the park yesterday and a man had a box full of Husky puppies, which I of course played with for a bit. Vanessa had to work over seas for the rest of the summer; she was so busy I didn't want to bug her with our mental-link talk.

I was headed over to the Legion for the rehearsal. Draco was in the car with me going over the songs one more time. He had an amazing voice; my jaw dropped the first time I heard him. Secretly I recorded us singing together. The magic of a recorder! Along with the magic to make said recorder invisible. We pulled into the Legion parking lot.

"OK Draco, please play nice with Rhys," I said as we got out of the car.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied clenching his jaw.

"You nearly growl anytime I mention him," Draco had a very faint blush.

"I don't care about that punk ass kid. Besides I won't be here."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll meet you back at the house." With a crack he was gone.

Shrugging I walked into the club, the boys were all set up. Jake was behind his drums wearing black shorts and black shirt with a picture of a dark cave filled with colorful crystals and the bands' name in an arch about it. Daniel was dressed similarly except black pants with his guitar strapped on. Rhys was wearing dark blue jeans and a red button up collared shirt over a white tank top; he had his guitar too. Damien was wearing baggy blue jeans and a green shirt that said "You suck!" in white on it. I thought that was convenient since I was wearing a light blue shirt that said "You know what? You can kiss my $$" and my tan caprices.

"Hey Scales!" shouted the twins as they saw me get on stage.

"Hey Scales," said Rhys with a smile, Damien just grunted.

"Hello boys," I replied, "Are we ready to go?"

"We've been ready for a half hour!" snapped Damien.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, I do live on the other side of town," I said sweetly. I used a bit of wind to whack Damien upside the head.

"No problem, you ready to start?" Rhys intervened.

"Sure, which song?"

"Underground." (**Bold is Hermione**, plain is Rhys, _italics is rest of band,_ underlined is Herm and Rhys)

No one can blame you  
For walking away  
Too much rejection  
No love injection  
Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell (echo)

But down in the underground (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
You'll find someone true (_down underground_)  
Down in the underground (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
A land serene (_oh oh oh oh_)  
A crystal moon, ah, ah

_It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground_

**Daddy, daddy, get me out of here** (heard about a place today)  
**I'm, I'm underground** (nothing never hurts again)

_Heard about a place today_ (**daddy, get me out of here**)  
_Where nothing never hurts again_ (wanna go underground)

**No one can blame you  
For walking away  
Too much rejection  
No love injection  
But down in the underground** (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
**You'll find someone true** (_down underground_)  
**Down in the underground** (_oh oh oh oh oh_)  
**A land serene** (_oh oh oh oh_)  
**A crystal moon, ah, ah**

It's only (echo)  
It's only forever  
It's not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground Wanna live underground (_underground_)  
Wanna live underground (_wanna live underground_)**I'm, I'm underground** (now get me underground)  
**Daddy, daddy, get me** (heard about a place today, where nothing never hurts again)

Wanna live underground 

Heard about a place today, wanna live, wanna live underground

As the music died out everyone was quit. Which made me really nervous, I've never sung with anyone before besides Draco and I never had to worry about harmonizing. Surprisingly the first one to speak was Damien.

"Wow," he said, "I think that is the best we've ever sounded." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"So shall we continue?" I asked smiling big. For the rest of the day till late we practiced, we even did a few of my songs.

88888time gap88888

Wearily I trudged into the house, kicked off my shoe, and flopped on the couch. Leaning back I closed my eyes. Suddenly something jumped on my lap and started licking my face. I jerked up to find a cream colored Husky puppy on my lap. It was one of the ones from the park. It had on a red studded collar, attached to it was a note.

_Hermione,_

_I saw how much you loved those puppies yesterday in the park, so I got you one. I hope you like her. An apology for being…. well…. me since I got here, and the start of an apology for being an ass to you for the past six years. Please come into the dinning room._

Draco 

Intrigued I picked up the pup, which I decided to call Skye, and walked into the living room. Draco had made dinner, and set out all my nice plates and had candles lit. He was standing beside a pulled out chair and motioned for me to sit. I put Skye down, she ran to Draco, and sat down.

"I hope you like it," Draco said as he pushed me in, "I actually have been reading those cook books you have."

"Why Mr. Malfoy! I must say I am shocked," I teased, "Really this was really sweet, but why? You have really surprised me with the way you have been acting this last week. Please tell me it's not all because of my so called father."

"No Hermione, it's not. I guess I figured you are stuck, like me, in a position you don't want to be in. You can't talk to your friends about how you feel and what's going on. In my case it could get me killed, in yours you could lose your friends and be shunned. I felt that, just maybe, I could become a good enough friend to you that you would be able to talk to me. You know, vent or something. I also thought that I would be able to do the same." Draco replied as he kept his eyes on the dog.

"So you just wanted me as a venting partner?" My mind was reeling that he had actually admitted all that.

"No, I really want you as my friend. This past week, you have become my friend. I hope that I have become yours," Draco finally looked at me.

"You're really serious? No tricks? Nothing to do with my father or yours?"

"I am serious." I got up from my chair, went over to him, and gave him the biggest hug ever, which he returned.

"You have become my friend," I said pulling away, "It seems funny doesn't it? One of my worst enemies has become my friend."

"One of?" Draco asked, "Who are the others?"

"My father and his Death Eaters."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Please send me songs. I usually listen to Broadway so I am very short sighted about what the main mass of people listen to. I don't care if their yours or not either just tell me who the song belongs to. If it's your song tell me if it was made for a duet or not (tell me if a boy or girl was supposed to sing it). Loves to reviewers, sets out bowl of cookies and cookies for them too!

Reminder if you forgot what they look like or what they play:

Jake and Daniel, their twins, Jake (short spiky hair) plays the drums and Daniel (hair to shoulders) plays the guitar.

Damien (the jerk) is the keyboard player.

Rhys (purple eyes) is the lead vocalist/guitarist

**Song was Underground by David Bowie.** I didn't change any lyrics just deleted some and a lot of repeats I took out.


	13. NOTICE

Hey everybody, I'm sorry I hadn't updated or posted anything. I got locked out of my account. I'm also sorry to say I lost my muse for this story. But it will be continued. Layla Nasreen has re-posted it and continued with the story on her profile, she merged some chapters so where mine left of and the rest of it begins is in chapter 7 labeled " Surprises"

.net/u/922579/Layla_Nasreen

Anyway, again I am sorry to disappoint people. I don't know if I'll post another story, there's been a lot going on in my life and it's just snowballed out of control and I can't seem to handle it all. Please support Layla as she continues my story as you supported me while writing it. ^_^


End file.
